Roses Are Red Violet Are Blue
by kuchiharu
Summary: Menjelang hari valentine, satu persatu teman Naruto dibunuh secara mengenaskan. Apakah pelakunya adalah Yuusuke Uemura, bocah bermata kelam yang sepuluh tahun lalu mengakui perasaannya secara tidak langsung kepada Naruto? Warning: Yaoi. NaruSasu. Dedicated for Opposite Party. Gomenna telatttt.. Jaringan lemottt


Nihao... selamat datang di ff yang―seperti biasa―selalu gaje, un. -_-

Ada banyak bashing chara heroin aka. cewe _(seperti biasa)_, lemon gak asem _(begitu lah)_, bahasa absurd dengan sedikit saringan _(bukan kejutan lagi)_ dan alur yang loncat-loncat kayak kodok _(__udah__ tahu, nyan). _Ada sedikit gore _(__ih woowww __o.O __#ditendang__)_. Secara umum apa yang bisa reader temukan di fic ini juga bisa reader temukan di fic-fic kuchi yang lain, terkecuali bagian 'opposite'-nya tentu saja.

**Yang gak suka, tak perlu maksain baca yooo... jangan salahkan kuchi kalau kalian iritasi mata. :P**

_Well, h__ave a nice reading.. :D_

_This fanfiction is dedicated for Opposite Party 2014._

_Maaf Telaaattttt T^T Jaringan lemotttttt_

.

.

.

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>I'm locked in cellar  
>with pictures of you... <em>_(to Namikaze Naruto)_

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>I have five fingers  
>The middle one is for you (to Uzumaki Karin)<em>

_Rose are red  
>Violets are blue<br>I stabe on your neck  
>And I love it for true... (to Haruno Sakura)<em>

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>They'll need dental records  
>To identify you... (to Yamanaka Ino)<em>

_Roses are reds  
>Violets are blue<br>You will burn into ashes  
>With no one rescue.. (to Hyuga Hinata)<em>

_Roses are red  
>Violet are blue<br>I'm not live in Heaven  
>Come joint me, won't you? (to Namikaze Naruto)<em>

_._

_._

_**Konohagakure, Apartemen Uzumaki Karin**__**  
><strong>__1__1__ Pebruari__ 2014, pukul 02.00 AM_

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang, sinarnya menerangi tubuh ramping yang hanya berbalutkan pakaian dalam tipis dan transparan. Si pemilik masih mencoba meronta-ronta meskipun kedua tangan dan kakinya jelas-jelas terikat kuat di samping tempat tidur. Rambut merahnya tergerai berantakan, manik rubinya dipenuhi kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan, mulutnya yang biasa terkotori sampah kini tak berdaya karena ditutupi perekat hitam.

Sosok lain yang berada di ruangan itu berjalan mengelilingi si gadis sambil menelengkan kepala, seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang bagaimana cara paling menyakitkan untuk mengakhiri hidup gadis ini. Dengan mengenakan jaket _hoody_ hitam, masker hitam serta sarung tangan berwarna senada, sosok itu dapat berbaur dengan baik di balik bayang-bayang.

Hmmm.. menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat orang yang pernah menyakitimu tak berdaya dan menderita, tapi sayang hal itu juga yang membuatmu mengingat betapa kau membenci mereka...

Betapa sekumpulan kata-kata kosong bisa sangat meyakitkan hati...

_'...Yah, mau bagaimana lagi dia memang bodoh, bodoh karena percaya pada bocah homo sepertimu! Selamat kau mendapatkan dua jari tengah dariku, faggot!...', ujar si gadis berambut merah sambil menunjukkan gestur tangan yang sesuai dengan ucapan kotornya._

Sosok itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Ia hampir lupa, gadis ini berhutang dua jari tengah itu untuknya.

Secara harfiah.

Meski sedikit merasa enggan, sosok itu merogoh sebuah belati dari balik saku celananya. Logam sedingin es dan berwarna perak itu semakin indah di bawah paparan sinar rembulan malam. Sekilas ia bahkan yakin jika pisau ini mengeluarkan kilauannya sendiri.

Dengan langkah perlahan sosok hitam itu mendekat, dan mendapati tatapan panik dari manik rubi yang sangat ingin ia congkel.

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, dan aku akan mengambilnya sekarang...", ujarnya dingin namun dengan kilatan keji di manik kelamnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, si pelaku menuju ke tampat kedua tangan gadis malang itu terikat, mematahkan jari tengah pada masing-masing tangannya bergantian, lalu menggunakan belati yang ia keluarkan tadi untuk memotong jemari itu hingga putus.

Jerit kesakitan yang terendam terdengar di apartemen mewah Uzumaki Karin. Gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit dari tempat dimana jari tengahnya semula berada.

Namun si pelaku tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan kondisi mengenaskan korbannya. Manik kelamnya justru terfokus akan souvenir yang didapatkannya kali ini, dua buah jari tengah berlumuran darah dengan kuku bercat merah dan sedikit panjang.

Jari-jari yang cantik, akan ia berikan pada Neko-chan untuk sarapan nanti...

Hanya saja ia belum merasa puas...

Setiap kali ia melihat darah, rasa hausnya untuk memberikan kesakitan seketika itu pula menyeruak.

Dengan cekatan si pelaku membuka tali yang mengekang tangan lemas Uzumaki Karin. Belati peraknya kemudian menari membentuk goresan merah memanjang dari pergelangan tangan hingga pangkal ketiaknya. Dari tempat itu ia memberikan sebuah sayatan kecil, namun cukup dalam untuk membuat gadis itu berjengit ketakutan.

"Pelajaran biologi kelas sepuluh―", ucap sosok itu memulai. "―_Arteri brachialis._ Dilewati tiga-puluh liter darah per menit dan hanya terdapat lima buah di seluruh tubuh manusia. Kau tahu apa maksudnya, Uzumaki Karin?―"

"―kau akan mati dengan _sangat_ perlahan..."

_**GASP!**_

Gadis itu semakin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, air matanya berlinang memohon pengampunan yang tak terucap. Tapi pemuda itu hanya mendengus jijik lalu membuat pesan di dinding dengan darah sang korban.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue...  
>I have five fingers, The middle one is for you...<em>

_**With Love,  
>U.Y.<strong>_

Sosok berkerudung itu tersenyum puas setelah melihat hasil karyanya. Puisi berima sederhana itu ditulis dengan rapi dengan aksara latin yang saling menyambung. Ia penasaran, apakah _sang terkasih_ akan mengenali tulisan tangannya yang satu ini?

Ia sangat senang... mungkin terlalu senang...

Karena reuninya dengan _sang terkasih_ akhirnya akan tiba...

Meski harus menyebrang dua benua sekaligus, sosok berkerudung itu yakin jika _sang terkasih_ tidak akan melewatkan pesta kematian sepupunya.

"Namikaze Naruto...", bisik si sosok berkerudung dengan nada rindu.

Setelah ini, ia akan bersama _sang terkasih_ di kehidupan mereka yang abadi...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE<strong>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rating : M<br>Genre : Romance, Suspense, Drama

Pairing : NaruxSasu (Gak salah tulis)

Namikaze Naruto: 23 tahun  
>Uchiha Sasuke: rahasia<p>

**Warning **: AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, ga-je, lemon, alur loncat-loncat bikin pusing, absurd, ide pasaran/mainstream, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, one-shoot, sedikit gore, humor garing.

**Beberapa hal terjiplak dari film Valentine (2001)  
><strong>_Hayooo udah lahir belum tahun segitu?_

"..." talk  
>'...' mind<br>/.../ phone

**JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN AUTHORNYA ATAUPUN CERITANYA, TOMBOL BACK SETIA MENANTI ANDA~**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Konohagakure  
><strong>14 Pebruari 2004, Pukul 09.15 PM_

Lantai berpelitur kayu itu dipenuhi para remaja tanggung yang bertukar senyum malu-malu. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tak segan untuk saling bergandengan tangan di bawah cahaya kelip-kelap lampu yang temaram. Melodi indah yang mendayu-dayu dan dekorasi berbentuk hati yang memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan, semakin memerangkap para muda-mudi ini ke dalam ilusi romantisme yang menggelikan.

Apa ini tidak terlalu dini untuk mereka?

Anak-anak zaman sekarang begitu cepat merasa jatuh cinta...

Lihat saja gadis kecil bermata amethys yang mengintip bocah laki-laki pirang dari balik tirai. Dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan penuh harap, gadis itu memperhatikan gerak-gerak si pirang yang asyik memperlakukan vas bunga layaknya sebuah bola sepak bersama temannya. Sepertinya benar-benar melupakan mawar merah yang harus segera mereka berikan pada salah satu gadis di pesta ini.

Dua gadis lain, satu berambut pink dan satu lagi berambut pirang pucat, selama tiga puluh menit terakhir masih sibuk berdebat tentang siapa yang memiliki gaun paling mahal, siapa yang memiliki dandanan paling cantik dan siapa yang berhak mendampingi Neji-sama mereka tercinta. Sayang si objek pembicaraan lebih mementingkan tugasnya sebagai ketua panitia dibandibandingkan harus mendengar ocehan tak menentu dua gadis itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan si gadis berambut merah ala Harajuku. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu berkoar tentang pacar rahasianya yang mengirimkan sebuket besar bunga mawar merah dilengkapi selembar kartu yang berisikan pesan-pesan cinta. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak memacari dirinya sendiri.

Ck, dia benci pesta...

Dia benci keramaian...

Dan dia paling benci dengan makhluk menyebalkan yang bernama perempuan...

Tapi dia harus tetap menyerahkan mawar merah sialan ini kepada salah satu dari mereka, jika tidak Anko-sensei akan menghantuinya sampai _valentine_ tahun depan.

Yuusuke Uemura bukanlah anak laki-laki populer. Rambut pendeknya yang disisir terlalu rapi, kaca matanya yang terlalu besar serta kemeja putihnya yang terlalu kedodoran membuat sosok berambut kelam itu selalu mengundang kernyitan dahi baik dari orang tua maupun anak-anak. Statusnya sebagai anak dari Uemura Mikoto―seorang wanita miskin yang tidak menikah, juga membuatnya selalu dijauhi seperti anak berpenyakit menular.

Bukannya ia membutuhkan teman atau bagaimana, hanya saja...

Selalu sendirian itu menyebalkan...

Meskipun sebenarnya ada _seseorang_ yang membuatnya sempat melupakan hal itu...

Setelah setengah jam mengamati keadaan sekitar akhirnya bocah itu memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dengan langkah gontai dan setangkai mawar merah di tangan, bocah itu menyeret kakinya menuju kursi yang terletak paling jauh dari panggung. Tetapi begitu tangan pucatnya hendak meraih pegangan kursi, sekelebat bayangan orange-hitam yang mengingatkannya pada pesta Halloween melesat mendahuluinya lalu bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja.

Tampaknya si pengganggu ini sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sepatunya yang penuh lumpur itu telah menginjak bunga mawar yang tidak sengaja Yuusuke jatuhkan.

Ck, awas saja dia!

"Hebat, Dobe. Berkat kau satu-satunya bungaku rusak dan wanita ular itu pasti akan menghukumku dengan keji", ujarnya sarkastik sambil mengerling datar mawar merahnya yang tak berbentuk lagi.

Tak pelak kepala pirang pun menyembul dari kolong meja lalu menatap mawar merah itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Namikaze Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang memiliki tanda lahir aneh berbentuk kumis kucing. Ia mengenakan _jam-suit_ orange-hitam kesayangannya dan sebuah sandal tali―yang menurutnya―persis seperti di komik-komik ninja.

Semua orang tahu Naruto terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau ninja. Si pirang itu bahkan pernah menantang Yuusuke untuk berduel di atas pohon yang berakhir dengan mereka dirawat di rumah sakit selama lebih dari satu minggu.

"Ehehehe, _Gomena__~, _Teme", ujarnya masih menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela ruang guru, lalu Iruka-sensei mengejarku seperti lumba-lumba kesurupan. Demi pedang Kusanagi milik ninja paling keren―Sarutobi Sasuke, aku rasa Iruka-sensei dulunya benar-benar ninja! Aku harus melompat ke kebun belakang untuk menghindarinya sampai-sampai kuku jari kelingkingku patah!", ujarnya dramatis seraya menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang memang patah.

_'Astaga, yang benar saja..'_, keluhnya dalam hati.

Bocah itu maju lalu memukul kepala si pirang bodoh dengan kepalan tangannya.

_**DUKK!**_

"_Itteeee! _Apa yang lakukan, _ttebayou_?!"

"Menyadarkanmu dari lamunannmu yang bodoh", dengus Yuusuke sarkastik dan langsung disambut ringisan tertahan dari si bocah pirang.

"Bah, kejam sekali kau, Teme", sahutnya masih meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang nyaris benjol. "Yah, apa boleh buat~"

Si bocah pirang merogoh ke dalam tas kecil yang tersemat apik di paha kanannya, lalu sedikit kemudian sebuah mawar merah dengan kelopak yang nyaris layu serta tangkai bunga yang nyaris bengkok, tarsaji di bawah hidung Yuusuke.

Kondisi bunga ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada bunga yang Naruto injak tadi.

Tapi entah mengapa―

―dadanya terasa hangat dan berdebar.

_**BLUSH!**_

Kedua pipinya bisa terbakar jika mendapat kejutan lebih dari ini.

"Ini―untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai pengganti bunga mawar yang sudah aku injak tadi. Tapi bicara soal mawar, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Anko-sensei memberikan tugas ini pada kita―maksudku benda ini bahkan tidak bisa dimakan!―". Naruto masih sibuk dengan ocehannya sendiri saat Yuusuke menerima bunga mawar itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Apa pedulinya jika Anko-sensei memberi mereka tugas yang aneh? Mengapa para gadis lebih menyukai bunga daripada ramen atau mengapa minuman di pesta ini berasa seperti air rebusan kol yang diberi gula?

Hn, ia sungguh tidak peduli.

Hal terpenting saat ini, Naruto memberikan bunga mawar merah ini kepadanya.

_Hanya_ kepadanya...

Bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di bawah kolong meja pasti terdengar aneh bagi siapapun yang berpikiran lurus, terlebih jika orang itu memberimu sesuatu yang melambangkan perasaan mendalam. Mungkin hal itu yang menimbulkan perasaan hangat di dada Yuusuke Uemura.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya bocah itu tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi lembut...

Sayang senyum itu tak bertahan lama.

"―_berikan mawar merah itu pada sepupu perempuannya Neji. Mungkin dia tidak akan menolak―"_

Manik kelam Yuusuke mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Apa ia sudah melamun terlalu lama?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"He, apa kau dari tadi tidak mendengarkanku, Teme?! Aku bilang, Kiba menyarankanku untuk memberikan mawar merah ituuu―", Naruto menunjuk bunga yang ada di tangan Yuusuke, "―pada sepupu perempuannya Neji. Mungkin dia tidak akan menolak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang sudah menolak kami", lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sedih layaknya anjing _cihuahua_ yang dibuang di dekat sumur.

_**JEGEERRR!**_

Yuusuke menatap si pirang bodoh ini tak percaya.

Jadi ia bukan orang pertama yang ditawari bunga ini? Kalaupun benar, Naruto tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan 'kan? Membuat _mood_-nya jadi bertambah buruk saja!

"Dasar―Dobe―_usuratonkachi_―idiot!", hardiknya kesal dengan menekankan setiap kata.

Bocah laki-laki itu memutar tumitnya lalu menatap Hyuga Hinata di seberang ruangan dengan penuh aura kebencian.

"O-oi, Teme! Kau mau kemana?", tanya Naruto heran, kepala pirangnya semakin menyembul dari kolong meja.

"Menawarkan bunga ini pada gadis Hyuga itu!"

_'Semoga ia menolak, dengan begitu bunga ini __ak__an __benar-benar __jadi milikku__'_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hieee?! Tapi aku 'kan _sudah_ memberikan bunga itu padamu. Lagipula untuk ke sana kita harus melewati Iruka-sensei. Aku tidak mau cepat mati, _ttebayou!_"

Yuusuke membalikkan badan dan melotot galak pada teman pirangnya. Hal sesederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mulut Namikaze Naruto terkatup rapat dan bulu kuduk meremang.

Gadis Hyuga itu sudah lama menyukai Naruto, semua orang tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja si pirang Dobe ini terlalu idiot untuk menyadarinya. Dan fakta bahwa Naruto pernah berpikir untuk memberikan bunga ini padanya, membuat Yuusuke merasa posisinya tidak aman.

Hanya Naruto yang Yuusuke miliki, dia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya _miliknya_ yang berharga...

Bocah kutu buku itu melangkah cepat menuju si gadis Hyuga berada di dekat panggung. Ia berpapasan dengan gerombolan anak laki-laki yang menatapnya heran, tiga gadis dengan rambut berbeda warna yang tersenyum licik serta Iruka-sensei yang mengumpat keras dan langsung berlari ke arah kedatangan Yuusuke.

Mau tak mau Yuusuke menolehkan kembali kepalanya dan mendapati si pirang itu tengah mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruang utama pesta. Sepertinya Naruto mencoba mengejar Yuusuke dan hal itu malah membuat usaha bersembunyinya berakhir sia-sia. Trik ninjanya yang terlalu abal-abal tidak akan cukup untuk mengelabui mata elang sang guru yang terlatih selama bertahun-tahun.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu pun langsung tergelak tertawa. Jurus jeweran maut sang guru serta ceramahnya yang sepanjang sungai Nil, pasti tidak akan bisa dikalahkan olek jurus gelitikan usil Namikaze Naruto.

Hn, si Dobe itu _memang_ pantas mendapatkan hukuman!

Kurang dari satu menit, Yuusuke Uemura akhirnya sampai di dekat panggung tepat di hadapan Hyuga Hinata. Dengan wajah angkuh dan dagu terangkat, Yuusuke menjulurkan mawar merah bertangkai bengkok yang ia dapat dari Naruto.

Hinata yang tidak menyangka akan ada anak laki-laki yang terang-terangan memberinya bunga mawar merah, langsung berjengit kaget dan _blushing_ berat.

"U-uemura-san?", bisiknya tak yakin.

"Bunga jelek ini punya Naruto, kau _tidak_ mau bunga sejelek ini kan? Aku yang akan mengambilnya", ujar Yuusuke tanpa basa-basi.

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sama sekali tidak sadar akan maksud ucapan Yuusuke yang terakhir.

"Na-naruto-kun mem-memberikan bu-bunga ini padaku? _A-arigatou_―", ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Betapa mimpinya menjadi kenyataan malam ini, meskipun teman si pirang lah yang memberikannya.

Tangan Hinata terjulur mencoba mengambil bunga mawar_nya, __n_amun si pengirim justru semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangkai bunga itu, seolah tak rela jika benda itu berpindah tangan.

"U-uemura-san?", tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Dilihatnya bocah itu menunduk dalam, manik kelamnya tertutupi kacamatanya yang buram terkena cahaya lampu. Jalan pikiran bocah kutu buku ini benar-benar sulit ditebak siapapun.

"Bunga ini milikku...", lirihnya serendah bisikan.

Hening.

"A-apa?", cicit Hinata.

"Bunga ini milikku!", ucapnya naik beberapa oktaf.

Hinata terpekik kaget saat tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Yuusuke. Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dingin dan tajam, aura gelap yang melingkupinya membuat Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau tak pantas menerima apapun dari Naruto! Kau tak pantas menatapnya terus-terusan dengan tatapanmu yang memuakkan! Kau tak pantas berteman ataupun mengerjakan PR dengannya! Jadi jauhi Naruto dan jangan menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depannya, Hyuga!", hardiknya nyalang.

Tanpa disadarinya Yuusuke telah berteriak keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah semua hal-hal yang membuatnya frustasi kini meledak keluar.

Ruangan itu sunyi seketika, sampai keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara gadis lain dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai Naruto-kun, Yuu-chan~", sahut suara di sebelah kanan Yuusuke.

Bocah itu sedikit berjengit namun tampak tidak peduli seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing saat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya aneh sambil berbisik-bisik seru.

"Kasihan sekali sepupuku yang malang itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi dia memang bodoh, bodoh karena percaya pada bocah homo sepertimu!Selamat kau mendapatkan dua jari tengah dariku_, faggot!_", ujar gadis berambut merah yang ia yakini bernama Uzumaki Karin. Gadis itu menunjukkan gestur tangan yang sesuai dengan mulutnya yang kotor. Di kiri-kanannya berdiri gadis berambut pirang pucat dan berambut merah muda dengan senyum licik yang sama.

Yuusuke hanya mendengus menanggapi. Ia tidak mengerti, apa salahnya jika laki-laki juga menyukai laki-laki? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak menyukai seseorang sama sekali?

"Ya, aku memang menyukai Naruto. Masalah untukmu?"

Yuusuke sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan perkataannya saat melihat orang-orang itu tekesiap kaget lalu mundur menjauhinya. Hyuga Hinata bahkan hampir ambruk ke lantai jika saja sepupunya―Neji tidak membantunya berdiri.

"Ewww―", Ino menatapnya jijik. "―jadi benar kau itu homo, Uemura? Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat pembuangan sampah saja? Para kuman itu pasti bersedia menerimamu dengan senang hati _hushh... hushhh!_".

"Benar sekali. Asal kau tahu, aku lebih baik mati berdarah-darah daripada harus melihat wajahmu yang buruk rupa!", ujar si pinky lalu tertawa keji diikuti dua temannya yang lain.

"K-kau―"

_**SPLASH!**_

Entah sejak kapan Hyuga Hinata telah mengambil minuman bersoda di atas meja dan membanjurkannya tepat ke wajah Yuusuke.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjauhi Naruto-kun. Kau hanya akan merusaknya, Uemura!", teriak gadis itu dengan kemarahan yang terpancar jelas di matanya. Untuk pertama kali, Hyuga Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya tanpa terbata-bata.

Bocah laki-laki itu diam membeku, tak sanggup membalas. Bukan karena air soda yang membuat matanya perih, tapi karena kebenaran menyakitkan yang ada di alik kata-kata gadis Hyuga itu.

Yuusuke memang takut...

Jika seseorang secemerlang Naruto harus masuk ke jurang gelap bersamanya...

"Dasar homo! Enyah kau dari sini! Naruto-kun tidak butuh teman sepertimu!", lanjut Hinata. Ia bahkan nyaris menyerang langsung bocah laki-laki itu jika saja sepupu dan teman-temannya tidak menghalanginya.

Tindakan yang dimulai gadis Hyuuga itu mengawali neraka Yuusuke yang baru. Orang-orang yang mengerumininya kini tak segan-segan melempari Yuusuke dengan makanan, botol minuman kaleng bahkan air kotor bekas cucian kain pel. Serangan itu begitu bertubi-tubi hingga meski dengan amarah yang besar, ia tidak sanggup untuk menghindar apalagi melawan.

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya bisa menunduk, sambil memeluk harta pemberian Naruto agar tidak semakin rusak.

Naruto...

Dimana dia? Apa Naruto sudah melupakannya?

Dimana para guru? Mengapa tak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya?

_'Naruto__―__"_

"―_tolong aku...',_ batin Yuusuke putus asa.

Saat kelopak mata pucatnya membuka, sekilas ia melihat bayangan pirang yang mencoba menerobos kerumunan sambil meneriakkan namanya keras-keras.

Yuusuke tersenyum lega, harapannya terkabul. Ia selalu tahu Naruto tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya...

_Ia selalu tahu..._

Namun hal yang tidak ia ketahui―dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan luas itu, adalah lampu sorot berukuran besar yang kini aktif mengeluarkan percikan api. Ledakan keras tak dapat terhindarkan, kaca yang berhamburan dan jerit ketakutan menandai malam panjang yang akan terus diingat para remaja ini hingga akhir hayat nanti.

Benda berat itu terjun bebas mengikuti gravitasi bumi...

Semua orang berhasil menghindar, kecuali seorang bocah laki-laki bermata kelam yang berdiri diam menyambut kematian.

Uemura Yuusuke ambruk dengan kulit terbakar dan tubuh yang kejang-kejang terkena aliran listrik. Namun manik kelamnya justru menatap lembut sang sahabat yang kini berteriak panik karena melihat kondisinya.

"Na...ru...", bisik Yuusuke parau.

Kelopak mata pucat itu kemudian menutup, ditemani sebulir cairan hangat sebening kristal.

Dalam hati Yuusuke bersyukur, bunga berharga pemberian sahabatnya berhasil ia lindungi.

.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

.

_**Konohagakure, Pemakaman Umum  
><strong>__1__3__ Pebruari 2014, __Pukul 10.00 AM_

_**Hoshh... hosh...**_

_**Tap... tap... tap...**_

_/...Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Namikaze-san. Tapi Dinas Kepolisian Konoha benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiran Anda untuk kelancaran proses penyelidikan.../_

_'...bagaimana mungkin?...'_

_/...Uzumaki Karin ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Hanya Anda kerabat terdekat korban yang berhasil kami hubungi.../_

_'...K-karin?...'_

_/...B-bagaimana ia bisa meninggal?.../_

_/...Dugaan terbesar kami, ia tewas karena pembunuhan terencana―/_

_**DEG!**_

Namikaze Naruto akhirnya sampai ke tempat kerumunan kecil yang mengelilingi pusara salah satu kerabatnya. Ia bisa melihat setumpuk kecil bunga krisan dan para pelayat berpakaian berkabung.

Kedatangannya di sambut isak tangis para sahabat dan senyum menentramkan dari kenalannya yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Sakura dan Ino bahkan menubruknya sambil menangis histeris, sedangkan Hinata―seperti biasa―berdiri diam dengan wajah memerah ketika Naruto berada dalam radius sepuluh meter. Hal yang tidak pernah ia mengerti sampai sekarang.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung khikmad, sunyi dan...

...sepi...

Karin memang gadis yang populer, tapi ia memiliki sedikit teman yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Meski hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat, namun ia dan Karin berbagi rasa kesepian dan duka yang sama―seorang anak tunggal dari pasangan jutawan yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anak mereka. Orang tua Karin dan Naruto adalah pemilik rumah sakit ternama yang tersebar di beberapa negara.

Hanya saja saat Karin memutuskan untuk menghamburkan-hamburkan harta orang tuanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan pergi berpetualang untuk memotret objek-objek menakjubkan yang sulit ditemukan. Beruntung saat musibah ini terjadi ia memang sedang melakukan beberapa pemotretan di dalam negeri.

Naruto bahkan ragu, apakah orang tua mereka akan berduka jika anak pembangkang sepertinya dan Karin meninggalkan dunia ini?

Matahari semakin meninggi, membuyarkan awan kelabu dan memperlihatkan langit biru cerah di balik tabirnya. Namun semua hal positif itu tidak cukup untuk empat sahabat bermata sembab keluar dari kubangan kesedihan.

Ino dan Sakura masih menangis tersedu-sedu dengan maskara blepotan sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan pelan di belakang mereka. Ketiganya mengenakan pakaian hitam layaknya pelayat yang berkabung, namun tentu saja pakaian Ino dan Sakura tampak lebih modis, dengan _black mini dress_ dan detail aksesoris yang sama sekali tidak ingin Naruto sebutkan. Tapi semua itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan kemeja orange cerah dan jeans belel yang ia kenakan sejak kemarin malam, ia tak sempat berganti pakaian sekembalinya ia dari Okinawa.

Meski demikian, Naruto tampaknya tidak menyadari tatapan lapar para wanita di sela-sela tangis dan sedu sedannya. Siapa sangka si bocah jahil yang selalu berbuat onar kini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, tinggi dan tampan. Dengan senyum memikat, rambut pirang acak-acakan serta tubuh atletis yang berbalut kulit tan eksotis, membuat Namikaze Naruto tampak seperti bujang kelas kakap yang menjadi incara para perempuan lajang.

Membayang hal itu membuat Hinata malu bukan main.

Berjalan di belakang Naruto membuat Hinata merinding tak nyaman. Punggung Naruto yang besar dan kokoh seakan tampak semakin mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat, apalagi saat laki-laki itu berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Empat tahun tidak bertemu, dan Hinata merasa telah jatuh cinta lagi.

Gadis Hyuga ini benar-benar tidak memperhatiakan keadaan sekitarnya sampai Sakura menjerit girang dengan suara melengking.

"Detektif Sasuke-kun~".

Sekelebat bayangan merah jambu bergerak cepat menuju sesosok pria berbadan tegap yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Detectif Uchiha Sasuke dari biro kejahatan pembunuhan Kepolisian Konoha, berjalan santai menuju ke rombongan kecil itu. Ia mengenakan mantel coklat panjang, kemeja putih dan dasi serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan sebuah pemetik api berukir rumit.

"Naruto―lama tak bertemu", sapa Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Dilihatnya punggung Naruto menegang karena disorot tajam manik kelam laki-laki itu. Hinata bahkan bersumpah melihat Naruto berjengit begitu namanya disebut dengan nada berat oleh sang detektif.

Apa hubungan Naruto dengan laki-laki ini? Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengenal detektif kepolisian yang menangani kasus Karin?

Laki-laki pirang itu masih bergeming, tampaknya tidak yakin jika dirinya lah yang benar-benar disapa.

Mengapa Sasuke bisa ada di Konoha? Apa ia dipindahtugaskan dari Tokyo ke kota ini?

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjerit histeris atau lari ketakutan. Melihat mantan pacar posesif yang selama berminggu-minggu selalu mengekangmu tentu bukan pengalaman yang indah.

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup lalu mundur selangkah ingin berniat kabur. Namun sang detektif yang memiliki insting yang tajam, tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Layaknya seorang detektif profesional dan pacar yang marah karena diputuskan secara sepihak, Uchiha Sasuke mengirimkan bogem mentahnya ke kepala pirang sang mantan.

_**DUKK!**_

"_Itteeee! _Apa yang kau lakukan, _ttebayou_?!". Naruto meringis, ia melotot galak sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut pirangnya yang dengan susah payah ia tata secara acak-acakan.

"Menyadarkanmu, idiot! Kau menghilang selama berminggu-minggu tanpa jejak. Apa kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila karena mencarimu!", bentak laki-laki itu sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

Mau tidak mau Naruto terperangah. Sasuke memang terlihat lebih pucat dan lebih kurus daripada yang ia ingat. Kantong matanya semakin membesar begitu pula dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

Naruto pertama kali bertemu Sasuke saat seorang kapten polisi memintanya memotret transaksi jual beli narkoba di pelabuhan Tokyo. Sasuke adalah bagian dari divisi tempat kapten itu bekerja dan mereka langsung bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, meski harus diwarnai adu argumen yang lebih mirip percekcokan suami-istri.

Hingga suatu malam Naruto terlalu banyak menghabiskan alkohol dan berakhir di tempat tidur bersama laki-laki cantik itu. Hal serupa terjadi pada malam setelahnya... dan malam setelahnya lagi...

Tanpa ia sadari, hubungan _aneh_ mereka telah berjalan selama dua bulan. Sasuke sebenarnya adalah _partner_ yang baik, walau seringkali rewel pada akhirnya ia selalu menuruti apapun permintaan Naruto.

Hanya saja―Sasuke terlalu mengingatkan Naruto pada temanya yang telah lama menghilang...

"Gomen...", bisik Naruto pelan. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Hn"

"Heiiiii... Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf"

"Idiot"

"Apa kau bilang, brengsek?"

"_Ekhem-ekhem!"_

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti bertengkar dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah si empunya deheman. Tampaknya si gadis _pinky_ Haruno Sakura tak betah berlama-lama diabaikan dua cowok keren yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan khusus. Dengan muka cemberut dan bibir mengerucut, gadis itu menghentakkan kaki kemudian bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sayang uusaha menyedihkannya itu kembali sia-sia, untuk kesekian kalinya tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

Sadar akan penolakan, tidak membuat gadis itu menyerah begitu saja.

"_Araaa.._ Jadi Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Menyenangkan sekali, kita jadi bisa _triple date_ di pameran lukisan Sai kalau begitu―iya 'kan Ino-_pigg_, Hinata-chan?", tambahnya dengan nada _sedikit_ mengancam. Hinata berjengit kaget dengan wajah memerah sampai nyaris terjatuh sedangkan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek sambil memandangi kukunya yang dipasangi _nail-art_.

Naruto ingin mendengus tertawa, usaha sia-sia Sakura benar-benar membuatnya geli. Lihat saja wajah ekspresi gadis itu yang mencoba mem-_pout_kan bibirnya sok imut di hadapan Sasuke dan fakta akan keberadaan kedutan-kedutan kecil di dahi pucat laki-laki itu selama beberapa detik terakhir.

Sasuke pasti benar-benar merasa jengkel, tetapi ia masih memperlihatkan sikap tidak pedulinya dengan sangat baik. Bagaimanapun kedatanganya ke pemakaman ini pastilah untuk mengumpulkan informasi baru.

"Maaf, Haruno-san, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berkencan denganmu. Sebaliknya aku ingin bertanya kepada Namikaze-san tentang _kemungkinan_ tersangka yang pernah kalian sebutkan pada wawancara lalu".

Naruto mengernyit heran, ia tidak pernah diberitahu mengenai hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kalian sudah memiliki tersangka?", tanya pemuda itu dan disambut decihan sebal dari Sakura.

Seketika itu pula suasana berubah tegang. Hinata bertukar tatapan cemas dengan Ino, ia tahu informasi ini pasti akan membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"U-uchiha-san―" potong Hinata.

"_Kemungkinan_ tersangka, idiot. Apa kau tidak mendengarku?", koreksi Sasuke dan benar-benar mengabaikan tatapan memohon dari gadis Hyuga itu. Ia mengambil selembar foto dari saku dalam jasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Terlihat dari dalam foto tersebut sebuah coretan indah dari tinta merah yang ia yakini adalah darah, berlatar belakang dinding krem pucat yang membuat warna merah itu semakin menonjol.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue...  
>I have five fingers, The middle one is for you...<em>

_**With Love,  
>U.Y.<br>**_

"Pelaku meninggalkan pesan ini di dinding kamar Uzumaki Karin. Hanya petunjuk inisial U.Y. ini yang kami miliki, tidak ada sidik jari, helai rambut atau bahkan kulit ari pelaku yang terkelupas. CCTV di seluruh gedung itu ternyata sudah diretas tiga hari sebelumnya dan sama sekali tidak merekam apapun kecuali gambar yang berulang-ulang. Sepupumu beruntung, pemeriksaan otopsi yang biasanya memakan waktu selama seminggu bisa selesai dalam satu setengah hari. Ia bisa dikebumikan dengan cepat".

Naruto menggumamkan terima kasih, semua penjalasan Sasuke membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Ia mengambil selembar foto itu lalu mengamati tulisannya lekat-lekat. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tapi ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali tulisan rapi dan kurus yang sering ia baca saat menyontek PR dari temannya hampir setiap hari. Aksara Latin dalam bahasa Inggris itu ditulis saling menyambung, suatu kebiasaan aneh Yuusuke yang tidak pernah Naruto mengerti.

Terlebih lagi, inisial tanda tangan itu...

Nafas Naruto tercekat.

"Yuusuke tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini", ujar Naruto lantang.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto!", Sakura menggerutu. "Siapa lagi kenalan kita yang menaruh dendam kesumat sekaligus memiliki inisial dua huruf itu? Apa kau pikir teman homomu itu orang suci atau semacamnya?", tambahnya sarkastik. Kecemburuannya pada Naruto membuat perkataannya semakin berbisa.

"Tapi aku kenal baik Yuusuke, dia tidak akan mungkin―"

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh kalau berpikir begitu!"

"Aku mohon, Naruto-kun!", teriak Hinata. Gadis itu nyaris menangis karena tidak tahan melihat sifat naif Naruto yang tidak berubah meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menatap pemuda itu langsung ke manik saphirnya. Lututnya hampir lemas karena menahan ketakutan, tapi ia harus percaya diri, ia bukan lagi gadis gagap dan menyedihkan yang pernah Naruto kenal sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku tahu ini berat untumu, ta-tapi hanya dia yang mungkin bisa melakukan semua ini, Naruto-kun. Uemura meninggalkan Konoha bersama ibunya ti-tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, ta-tapi menurut ibunya I-ino―", Hinata mengerling sahabatnya cemas dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari gadis pirang pucat itu.

"―menurut ibunya I-ino yang waktu itu adalah kepala perawat, dengan darahnya sendiri Uemura menuliskan masing-masing puisi mengerikan untuk kami berempat dan dua buah puisi untukmu di tembok kamar rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat...", akhirnya dengan suara lemah.

Naruto semakin terperangah, tidak perlu otak jenius untuk memecahkan misteri ini. "Maksudmu, Yuusuke sudah berencana membunuh Karin sejak sepuluh tahun lalu? Begitu pula dengan kita semua?".

Semua kenyataan ini bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong.

Apakah Yuusuke begitu marah kepadanya hingga tega berbuat seperti ini? Tapi jika dipikir baik-baik, bukankah Naruto memang pantas mendapatka hukuman dari Yuusuke?

Seketika itu pula beban berat yang ia coba lupakan sepuluh tahun lalu, kini kembali.

"Ini semua salahku...", ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. "Seandainya saja waktu itu aku bisa melindunginya...", laki-laki pirang itu menunduk dalam.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari akan raut wajah gelisah yang muncul dari tiga gadis di sekitarnya.

Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu tidak _benar-benar_ diketahui seutuhnya oleh Naruto, ia hanya tahu jika temannya di_bully_ sekelompok siswa sebelum kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi. Bagaimana dan mengapa Uemura Yuusuke bisa menjadi objek bulan-bulanan malam itu benar-benar tidak ia ketahui, dan siswa-siswa lain pun terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahukan kebenaran itu kepadanya.

Lain halnya dengan empat sahabat yang tengah bermuram durja, Sasuke justru merasa gusar karena orang-orang ini malah melamun di tengah-tengah introgasi mininya.

"Hn, kita akhiri saja dulu sampai di sini. Naruto akan ikut denganku untuk introgasi lebih lanjut. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu serta jendela rumah kalian rapat-rapat, siapa tahu ada orang jahat yang masuk dan membunuh kalian saat tertidur lelap".

Naruto, Ino dan Hinata membeku sedangkan Sakura justru tertawa dengan suara yang dipaksakan.

"Leluconmu itu benar-benar sangat lucu, Sasuke-kun~"

Apa benar itu sebuah lelucon?

"Ah, baiklah. Lagi pula aku sudah janji pada Sai untuk datang pada pameran lukisannya malam ini. Aku pamit permisi", ujar Ino lalu diikuti oleh Hinata. Sakura sempat bersikeras untuk ikut ke kantor polisi, namun beruntung dua temannya yang lain berhasil menyeretnya pergi.

Akhirnya hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto saja di tempat pemakaman itu. Si raven memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil SUV hitam miliknya diparkirkan. Ia merogoh _remot__e__ control_ mobilnya, dan menekan tombol agar kunci pintu mobil itu terbuka otomatis. Namun saat ia hendak membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, dilihatnya pemuda itu masih melamun, menatap menerawang ke arah horison membelakangi dirinya.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengutarakan pertanyaan yang bercokol di dadanya, tapi ia ragu Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Apa-apan ini, mengapa Uchiha sepertinya tiba-tiba bisa jadi penakut?

Laki-laki menggelengkan kepalanya keras lalu memandang lurus sosok pirang yang telah _lama_ menawan hatinya.

"Naruto..", panggil Sasuke.

"Hmmm.."

"Orang itu―Uemura Yuusuke, apa artinya ia bagimu?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang sedari tadi tertahan, jantungnya berdebar kencang kala Naruto tidak langsung memberinya jawaban, tapi justru berbalik sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar yang memang biasa bersarang di wajahnya.

"Yuusuke? Dia―"

"―cinta pertamaku".

.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

.

_**Suatu tempat di Konoha**  
>Pebruari 2014<em>

Dua puisi cinta, dipersembahkan kepada _sang terkasih_...

Empat puisi kematian, diberikan kepada mereka-mereka yang telah menyakitkan hati..

Ia telah pergi karena cinta, namun ia akan kembali dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Saat pisau peraknya yang kelak membuncahkan tinta merah, akan ia ukir karya cinta ini di banyak dinding beton berlapiskan cat pucat. Saksi bisu akan kisah cintanya yang dianggap tidak lebih berharga dari sampah...

Ah, ia memang sangat menyukai warna semerah darah.

Warna yang sama dengan bunga mawar bertangkai bengkok yang si pirang hadiahkan bertahun lalu. Bunga itu sampai saat ini masih terpajang rapi di dalam kotak kaca, dibekukan dalam nitrogen cair bersama kenangan pahitnya sepuluh tahun silam...

Saat ia berusaha mengingat kembali detail kejadian itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pada satu-satunya pintu di kamarnya yang miskin cahaya. Suara lembut seorang perempuan paruh baya yang seringkali membuatnya muak, menyusul beberapa detik kemudian.

"Suke, ayo lekas turun. Sarapanmu sudah siap, nak!"

Ck, wanita tua itu lagi! Apa ia tidak bisa berhenti mengurusinya seperti bayi? Daripada berlama-lama di sini bukankah lebih baik jika wanita itu kembali pada pria keparat itu?

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan Kaa-san? Apa Kaa-san boleh masuk?", tanya suara feminim itu.

Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak boleh masuk!

Pandangan wanita itu akan bersibobrok dengan kelopak mawar semerah darah yang berserakan di lantai, foto-foto aneka ukuran sang terkasih yang ia tempel memenuhi dinding serta guntingan berbagai jenis artikel koran dan majalah lokal. Namun hal yang pasti membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah biodata empat gadis alumni Konoha Gakuen, dilengkapi dengan tanda silang merah besar tepat di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Terlalu banyak yang wanita itu tidak boleh lihat, terlalu banyak yang wanita itu tidak boleh tahu...

Dengan sangat enggan, laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya sedikit. Manik kelamnya mengintip dari celah pintu yang sempit berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya yang memiliki raut wajah yang mirip dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pulang saja ke rumah laki-laki itu, aku tidak membutuhkanmu di sini!"

"Bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan tentang ayah kandungmu, Suke? Tou-san dan Anikimu hanya ingin membantu penyembuhanmu"

"Sudahku kubilang, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun!"

_'Aku hanya membutuhkan Naruto', _tambahnya dalam hati.

Sosok itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan debam keras, lalu membrendel pintu itu dengan semua gembok yang ia punya.

Di luar sana Mikoto masih mencoba menggedor-gedor pintu kamar puteranya, berharap ia akan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk berbicara. Namun sekali lagi harapannya tidak pernah bersambut, putera bungsunya itu lebih memilih untuk menanggung bebannya sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Mikoto ini hanya bisa merintih dalam tangis, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi cobaan ini.

Apa ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong puteranya?

Bocah manis yang ia lahirkan dua puluh satu tahun lalu, apakah mungkin bisa merencanakan sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan?

.

.

.

_**Kepolisian Konoha**__  
>Pukul 17.50 PM<em>

_**=Warning Lime/lemon=**_

"Sasssukeh, sudah cukup. Hentikan..", erang Naruto. Ia tak tahan jika digoda-goda terus-terusan seperti ini.

Setelah menjalani sesi pertanyaan yang hampir menghabiskan waktu delapan jam, kini Naruto duduk di atas kursi dengan kedua tangan terborgol ke belakang dan celana melorot sampai ke lutut. Mulutnya tak bisa menghentikan setiap desahan dan erangan erotis, kuluman bibir tipis Sasuke benar-benar memanjakan miliknya di bawah sana.

Ya, laki-laki yang adalah seorang detektif kepolisian itu tengah asyik melakukan _blow job_ pada salah satu saksi pentingnya di ruangan introgasi yang kedap suara. Kepala bersurai raven itu maju mundur perlahan, meninggalkan suara kecipak basah yang akan membuat siapapun berpikiran kotor. Sedangkan kedua tangan pucatnya sibuk mengurut-ngurut pangkal kejantanan dan testikel Naruto, penasaran sampai mana benda basar dan berurat itu akan membengkak.

Sasuke menghisap keras kejantanan pasangannya, lidahnya melilit di bagian pangkal kejantanan, menjilat turun ke bawah lalu mengelilinginya dengan sapuan lembut saliva. Sesekali lidahnya menari genit di kawat kecil yang terpasang di ujung kejantanan Naruto. Benda itu mengikatnya kuat sampai-sampai kehadiran semburat biru pada organ itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan.

Merasa hatinya sedikit tergerak, Sasuke mencium ujung kejantanan pasangannya penuh sayang, namun ia juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk memberinya sebuah gigitan kecil.

"Kgahhhh!", Naruto berteriak frustasi, tapi itu justru membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

Si raven menghentikan ministrasinya sesaat, hanya untuk memasukkan es batu yang telah ia siapkan lalu mengulum kembali benda panjang itu dalam satu gerakan mulus. Sensasi hangat yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin menusuk tak ayal membuat tubuh Naruto mengejang. Es batu itu bergerak-gerak di antara sela-sela antara mulut Sasuke dan miliknya yang sudah sangat kesakitan, namun laki-laki raven itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, ia bahkan menambah kecepatannya ketika melakukan gerakan _in-out_.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tersiksa, membuat ia semakin bergairah saja.

Semua ini berawal sesaat setelah wawancara berakhir, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu laki-laki itu memiting si pirang lalu memborgol kedua tangannya ke belakang kursi. Naruto yang terlalu kaget karena diserang tiba-tiba hanya bisa pasrah saat laki-laki itu _striping_ di hadapannya lalu menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti ayam kelaparan.

Saat mereka masihtinggal di Tokyo, Sasuke sangat suka bermain dan bereksperimen. Laki-laki ini sering menyiksanya dan bahkan dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan benda aneh-aneh yang akan membuat siapapun merinding Indihe .

Bayangkan tubuh ramping dan pucat yang hanya memakai _boxer_ hitam di area intimnya, dua penjepit kertas yang mengapit dua puting merah mudanya, serta sebuah vibrator bergerigi yang sengaja si raven pasang sendiri. Oh jangan lupakan efek mengkilat dari minyak misterius yang Sasuke oleskan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tampak begitu erotis dengan kulit berminyak saat meliuk-meliuk di bawah cahaya lampu.

Semoga saja minyak itu bukan minyak jelantah.

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke gila, tapi ia tidak tahu pemuda raven itu bisa segila ini!

Berbuat mesum di ruang introgasi yang bisa didobrak oleh siapapun, sama saja dengan mengiming-imingi Kakuzu dengan uang recehan.

"Mhhhhh―Nawwutooo", ujarnya dengan mulut penuh.

Laki-laki pirang itu ditarik paksa dari lamunannya. Desahan erotis Sasuke menggema di ruangan kosong ini hingga sanggup membuat perutnya serasa dipenuhi gelitikan kupu-kupu. Ia yakin setiap kali Sasuke menggerakkan badannya, vibrator bergerigi itu semakin melesak masuk ke dalam. Sungguh dadanya serasa sesak karena tidak tahan, ia membuatnya ingin menindih tubuh ramping itu lalu menyetubuhinya seperti hewan liar.

Berani sekali benda laknat itu memasuki lubang sempit dan panas yang hanya diciptakan untuk ia masuki!

Sungguh terlalu...

Sasuke sudah merubahnya menjadi pria pencinta _masochis!_

Ia ingin menandai seluruh kulit pucat itu dengan bekas gigitan dan hisapannya. Ia juga ingin mengobrak-ngabrik lubang anal itu sampai berdarah seperti saat pertama kali melakukannya dulu. Kesabarannya kembali diuji, kala berkali-kali manik kelam si raven mengerling menggoda ke arahnya, seolah menantangnya untuk segera menikmati menu utama.

Ck, si brengsek binal ini! Awas saja kalau ia mengeluh karena tidak sanggup berjalan besok!

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, Naruto benar-benar mudah ditaklukan dengan beberapa ministrasi intim yang sederhana. Melihat kabut nafsu yang semakin menutupi saphire biru yang sangat ia puja, hatinya berdesir menyenangkan menanti kebangkitan singa liar yang tak pernah puas menikmati tubuhnya.

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke melepas kulumannya. Si pirang mendengus kesal namun langsung dihadiahi pengutan mesra yang mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lidah mereka berkelit dan bergulat, ingin mendominasi satu sama lain namun tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Sebelah lutut Sasuke ia naikkan ke atas kursi, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia sengaja menggesek dan menekan-nekan kejantanan itu.

"Enghhhh, Sasuke!"

"Kau menikmatinya, sayang?", tanya si raven dengan senyum mengejek. Lututnya masih sibuk menggesek-gesek benda kebanggaannya lalu tanpa diduga menekannya kuat ke arah dalam.

Naruto mengerang tertahan.

"Kau menginginkanku? Kau ingin penis besarmu menyodok-nyodok anusku, eh? Oh, aku masih ingat saat lubangku yang kecil mungil ini menelan penismu seluruhnya. Nikmat sekali..."

Pemuda itu berbalik, mencabut vibrator bergerigi dari lubang analnya, menarik pantat sintalnya, lalu memperlihatkan lubang berkedut-kedut itu tepat di wajah Naruto. Jemarinya yang kurus merangsek masuk, bergerak maju mundur lalu membuat gerakan menggunting.

"Lihat, Naru-chan? Lubangku benar-benar lapar. Hanya vibrator saja tidak akan cukup untuk memuaskanku", tambahnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Masukkan, Naruto. Masukkan lidahmu ke dalm anusku..."

Si pirang itu merinding ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki sedingin kulkas rusak ini bisa menjadi submisif yang agresif dan menungging tepat ke arahnya?

Tapi tetap saja, sesuatu di bawah sana harus ditangani dengan segera. Kawat tipis itu entah bagaimana bisa menahan aliran darah dan cairan kental di dalam miliknya dengan sempurna.

Jika terus seperti ini, ia bisa mati hanya karena gagal ejakulasi!

Menyedihkan sekali...

Sepertinya ia harus menjadi dominan yang penurut malam ini.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, organ tak bertulang itu menyapu mulai dari pangkal paha hingga ke cincin anulus yang langsung berkedut keras kala mendapat sentuhannya.

"Akhhh, Hiyahhhh... Di sana Naruto, enak sekali!"

Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk menjelajah lebih dalam, lidahnya meliuk masuk seperti ular lalu menggelitik kecil di cincin anulus yang pernah ia robek beberapa minggu lalu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memaju-mundurkan bongkahan pantatnya, membuat lidah Naruto semakin melesak dan menyentuh dinding-dinding rektumnya. Laki-laki itu mengejang girang saat Naruto berkali-kali memaki keras, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

"_Fuck_, lepaskan borgolku dan benda ini, Sasuke! Lepaskan dan aku berjanji akan memperkosa lubangmu sampai berdarah!", ujar Naruto dengan suara gemetar penuh nafsu.

Laki-laki raven itu kembali terkekeh puas, ia duduk di atas pangkuan si pirang dengan kaki mengangkang lebar lalu merobek kemeja orangenya hingga bagian depan tubuh itu tereskpos jelas. Sesaat hanya terdengar suara terkesiap, bunyi kain yang dirobek paksa, dan geraman rendah sang submisif yang tidak sabar menikmati tubuh indah kekasihnya.

Sasuke harus menjilat bibir keringnya sendiri, ia hampir lupa betapa indahnya pahatan tubuh maskulin seorang Namikaze Naruto. Enam otot perut berbentuk kotak sempurna, dada bidang yang lebar dan kokoh bagai beton, serta kulit karamel kecoklatan eksotis yang memohon untuk dijamah. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang cenderung pucat, bertubuh agak ramping dan memiliki sedikit otot meski cukup ideal untuk seorang laki-laki.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali... Sasuke tidak menikmati tubuh indah kekasihnya... Tubuh itu bahkan lebih menggiurkan daripada candu yang paling mematikan.

Dan semua ini miliknya...

_Hanya_ miliknya... tanpa terkecuali...

Mulutnya yang masih lengket dibasahi saliva kini bergerak kesamping, lalu meraup telinga Naruto dan melumatnya mesra.

"Hmmm, begitukah? Tapi aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, Na-ru-to-kun!", bisiknya pelan dengan menekankan setiap suku kata nama kekasihnya.

Libido Sasuke sama besarnya dengan Naruto. Laki-laki itu menciumi perut dan dada pasangannya dengan beringas, memberinya banyak gigitan kecil hingga akan membuat siapapun yakin jika si pirang seksi ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia kemudian melepas dua penjepit kertas di _nipple_nya dan mengarahkan organ lembut serta kenyal itu ke mulut Naruto.

"Mhhhh―Akhhh―Narutooo―Enakk!"

Naruto mengemutnya dengan patuh. Ia mainkan lidahnya secara melingkar di putting merah muda itu secara bergantian. Sesekali ia mengigitnya pelan, lalu menengadah dan menyeringai puas saat wajah pucat submisifnya kini berubah semerah tomat.

Sensasinya benar-benar menakjubkan. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mendesah saat begian sensitif itu bersentuhan dengan bibir dan lidah Naruto yang terampil. Sengaja ia menggesek-gesekan bongkahan pantatnya yang tanpa kain penutup selangkangan Naruto yang terasa lembab dan panas.

Tanpa disadarinya cairan _precum_ Sasuke membasahi tempat dimana organ intim mereka bertemu. Tangan yang semua mencengkram bahu sang dominan kini bergerak melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel rapat, hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan tiap tarikan nafas dan tiap detak jantung kekasihnya.

Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berciuman dengan benar. Ia terlalu lapar akan kehangatan Naruto dan Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak menguasi rongga lembab pasangannya. Lidahnya masuk dengan sapuan lembut, memaksa lidah Sasuke untuk saling mengait dan saling melilit, ketagihan akan kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Sedikit gelagapan Sasuke mencoba merenggangkan kembali lubang analnya. Meski telah direnggangkan dan dilubrikasi secara sempurna, rasa perih karena harus menampung kejantanan besar yang dua kali lipat ukurannya tetap saja tidak berkurang.

Sasuke sedikit bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya memegang kejantanan Naruto yang masih terikat kawat tipis lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _single hole_ miliknya.

_**THRUST!**_

Berkali-kali Sasuke melakukannya, rasa sakit ini tetap tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa. Milik Naruto yang besar dan panjang membuat tubuhnya serasa robek menjadi dua.

"K-kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?", tanya Naruto, manik saphirnya menatap cemas.

"Hn", Sasuke mengangguk. "Cium aku...", gumamnya pelan.

Naruto tidak hanya mencium, mulutnya yang rakus meraup dan melumat bibir Sasuke penuh nafsu. Sementara bungsu Uchiha itu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo pelan.

Sasuke meringis, Naruto mendesah. Suara kesakitan dan kenikmatan itu berbaur menjadi harmoni yang indah dalam persenggamaan mereka yang terlarang.

Sasuke memeluk kepala Naruto erat, menjambak rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat saat kejantanan Naruto menyentak telak titik sensitifnya. Dengan pelan laki-laki pirang itu mengeluarkan setengah dari kejantanannya, hanya untuk memasukkannya kembali dengan tenaga yang tiga kali lebih besar.

Mulut Naruto sibuk menandai balik leher dan dada Sasuke yang putih mulus tanpa cacat. Ia sengaja berlama-lama di dua putingnya yang menggemaskan, tak pernah puas menikmati suara serak Sasuke kala tonjolan sensitif itu ia rangsang berulang kali.

"Akhhh! Naruuu!"

Kini sang dominan menunjukkan taringnya, saat pinggul Sasuke bergerak ke bawah, Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas. Ia tersenyum miring saat Sasuke memohon-mohon untuk menyodoknya lebih keras dan dalam.

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia klimaks kering, benda perkasa di antara kedua kakinya tampak masih kuat untuk menggempur lubang Sasuke semalam suntuk. Meski miliknya kesakitan namun pijatan otot-otot lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto ketagihan, ia akan bermain dengan _pretty boy_ ini sampai mereka pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Akhhh―aghhh―yeahhh! Enakk sekali!"

_**THRUST!**_

"Oh, astaga. Penismu menyodok-nyodok lubangku, Naru!"

_**THRUST!**_

"Lebih dalam lagi, lebih keras lagi! Sodomi terus, kakanda!Perkosa adinda sampai kakanda puas! Adinda adalah milik kakanda seorang!"

_'Kakanda? Adinda?'_

Oh, baiklah. Jika Sasuke memang ingin bermain aneh maka Naruto akan memenuhinya dengan senang hati.

Laki-laki bangkit dari tempat duduk lalu menerjang sang submisif hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kursi kayu dan borgol yang menahannya ternyata bukanlah halangan besar, rantai rapuh itu putus seketika begitu pula dengan kaki kayu yang menyangga tempat duduknya.

Cih, masa bodoh! Ia tak tahan untuk menyodok habis lubang Sasuke dengan lebih leluasa. Lagipula ia curiga, Sasuke memang sengaja menyiapkan benda rapuh ini agar bisa ia singkirkan dengan mudah.

Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya berdiri dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya, lalu kembali memompa ke dalam lubang analnya seperti anjing jantan menyetubuhi anjing betina.

Sasuke berteriak keras. Bukan hanya karena sodokan kejantanan Naruto yang terlampau brutal tapi karena kawat tipis di dalam sana yang melukai dinding analnya. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengalami pendarahan lagi kali ini.

Hn, tapi mengapa ia harus peduli?

Rasa sakit ini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa hidup...

Kamar kosong itu ramai akan suara daging bertumbuk dan dua laki-laki dewasa yang saling mengerang. Sang submisif hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua hentakkan menyakitkan pada lubang analnya serta genggaman kuat pada kejantanannya. Sedangkan sang dominan tak henti-henti menciumi dan menghisapi kulit putih mulus yang membungkus bagian tengkuk dan punggung kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke klimaks, cairan kentalnya menyemprot tak terkendali membasahi lantai beton tempat ia digagahi seperti hewan liar. Naruto yang sadar akan kawat kecil penganggu yang menghalangi orgasmenya beberapa kali, mengeluarkan kejantanannya untuk membuka lilitan kawat itu.

Naruto langsung ambruk begitu cairan kentalnya yang bercampur darah menghujani tubuh pucat Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tersengal dan bemandikan peluh, namun ia masih cukup bertenanga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Astaga, aku tak percaya benar-benar sudah melakukan ini", ujarnya singkat lalu membenamkan diri di perpotongan leher si raven.

"Hn". Sasuke menarik lembut lengan kekar Naruto untuk semakin mendekap tubuhnya. "Kau menyukainya?", tanya si raven pelan, tanpa berani membalikkan badan.

"Tentu saja, kau luar biasa, Sasuke"

"Lalu mengapa kau dulu meninggalkanku?"

Hening.

Naruto tidak mungkin salah mengenali nada jengkel yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu mengernyit bingung, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sasuke membawa kembali topik ini.

"Ku-kurasa―aku hanya belum siap".

"Setelah berbuat sejauh ini denganku, kau masih bilang belum siap? Hebat sekali kau, tuan Namikaze Naruto!". Sasuke menggeram kesal, laki-laki raven itu bangkit berdiri lalu bergegas memunguti dan memakai pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai.

"O-oi, Sasuke? Kau mau kemana? Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan?", tanya Naruto panik. Ia ikut merapikan celana panjangnya sendiri lalu mencengkram tangan si raven agar tidak pergi.

"Kesalahanmu banyak, banyak sekali. Saking banyaknya aku tidak bisa menyebutkan itu satu persatu. Sebaiknya kau merenungi semua kesalahanmu itu semalaman. Jika tidak atau aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu, Namikaze", ucapnya galak sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Merenung semalaman? Ma-makksudmu aku akan ditahan di tempat ini sampai pagi―begitu?", pekiknya tidak percaya.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman dari pacarmu yang baik hati", jawabnya sarkastik. Yah, bisa saja Sasuke menghukumnya lebih berat dari ini.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berbalik pergi lalu menutup pintu tepat di depan Naruto yang masih memasang tampang memelas.

Bah, memiliki pacar yang_ m__ood_-nya seperti angin ribut di negara tropis memang merepotkan...

Satu detik yang lalu Sasuke tidak ada ubahnya dengan uke agresif yang gemar mendesah, namun sedetik kemudian laki-laki ini langsung bertransformasi kembali menjadi si brengsek sensi-an bermuka papan triplek.

Ck, menyebalkan..

Tetapi sejak awal, memang Naruto lah yang tidak tegas dalam menjalani hubungan mereka.

Bagaimana cara membujuk laki-laki sensitif seperti Sasuke? Apa ia harus memberikan sekotak coklat untuk hadiah _valentine_ nanti?

Laki-laki pirang itu meringis saat menyadari hanya ada sebuah kursi dan meja kayu yang berada di ruangan itu. Terlebih orang-orang di kantor ini―termasuk Sasuke, benar-benar tidak ingat untuk memberinya makan malam.

Pagi hari nanti ia akan terbangun dengan perut keroncongan dan badan pegal-pegal.

_**=Warning Lime/lemon END=**_

.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

.

_**Kediaman Hyuga**  
>14 Pebruari 2014, Pukul 08.30 AM<em>

Pagi cerah itu pun muncul, membawa aroma udara dingin yang bercampur dengan bau segar pepohonan.

Hyuga Hinata duduk termenung sendirian di dalam ruang makannya yang mewah, menikmati sajian sederhana yang disajikan salah seorang pelayannya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berpergian keluar negeri sedang sepupu laki-lakinya tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tesis miliknya di Universitas Harvard. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan seorang _hime_ sepertinya di pagi hari, selain berperilaku yang layak, bertutur kata yang layak dan berpenampilan yang layak.

Tapi semua itu tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian sang pria idaman yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Namikaze Naruto selalu saja sulit untuk ia jangkau, selalu sulit ia tarik perhatiannya dan selalu sulit ia dekati. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Naruto menyadari keberadaannya.

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa irinya saat melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan detektif itu. Meski mereka sama-sama laki-laki, namun Hinata bisa melihat sinar bahagia yang dipancarkan manik saphire si pirang saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sinar mata yang sama―yang tidak pernah ia lihat lagi semenjak kepergian Uemura.

Tiap kali mengingat anak laki-laki berambut kelam itu, Hinata selalu diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Hinata-chan~ Kau tidak percaya, ada yang memberikanku coklat Valentine!"

Oh, ia hampir lupa. Karena Ino pergi ke Suna untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan pacarnya, Sakura merengek untuk diizinkan menginap di kediaman Hyuga tadi malam. Hinata yang mudah luluh, tentu saja memberikan izin itu dengan mudah meski harus bertahan dengan ocehan Sakura tentang perbedaan pria-pria tampan berdasarkan ketebalan kantongnya.

"Lihat ini.. lihat ini... _'You are what you eat'! _KYAAAAA! Bukankah ini sangat romantis? Pengirim rahasia ini menganggapku semanis coklat! Jangan-jangan coklat ini pemberian Sasuke-kun~ ". Gadis itu menjerit-jerit sendiri, ia berlonjak riang kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya jatuh terduduk di kursi.

Hinata tidak bisa punya pilihan lain selain memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia menyadari jika sikapnya memang terdengar tidak tulus, tapi ia _benar-benar_ sedang merasa tidak ingin tersenyum sumringah saat ini.

Pikirannya terlalu suram memikirkan kisah cintanya yang tak berbalas, hatinya terlalu sakit melihat Naruto berbahagia bersama seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Bukan satu-dua kali Hinata mendapat kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, tapi rasa percaya dirinya yang rendah dan sifat dasarnya yang memang pemalu membuat gadis ini hanya bisa terdiam seperti badut bodoh di depan pemuda itu.

"Masih memikirkan Naruto, eh?", gadis pinky itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak bisakah kau _move on_ saja, Hinata? Banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan daripada dia. Kau bahkan menolak Kiba yang selama tiga tahun terus-terusan mengejarmu".

"T-tapi, aku hanya menyukai Naruto-kun"

"Aku tahu... aku tahu...", ulangnya merdu seakan sedang bernyanyi. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencari pelarian 'kan? Yah, anggap sebagai selingan yang bisa membuatmu terhibur. Aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang akan meneteskan air liur jika melihat _body_mu". Gadis itu mengambil sebatang coklat yang ada di dalam kotak _hadiah_nya, lalu menggigitnya tanpa menyadari benda kecil menjijikan yang menyelubungi pakanan itu.

"Hoekkkk! Apa ini?!". Gadis itu pun tak tahan untuk mengernyit jijik. Bola matanya membulat saat melihat benda kecil menjijkan yang menggeliat-geliat memenuhi coklat yang ia sentuh. Kotak coklat itu pun jatuh seketika ke lantai, menampakkan sebuah kartu berbentuk hati bertuliskan huruf bersambung yang kurus dan rapi.

_Maggot_ (=belatung)!

Hanya itu yang tulisan yang tertera di dalam kartu.

"Brengsek, siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini padaku?!", teriaknya murka.

Hinata baru saja akan berkata sesuatu, sampai jerit melengking salah satu pelayannya menggeparkan seluruh manshion.

Dua gadis itu berlari menuju ke pekarangan rumah, tempat sebuah truk sampah tanpa pengemudi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan memuntahkan semua isi muatannya.

Sakura menjerit, Hinata terpaku. Mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan keberadaan potongan tubuh yang tertimbun di antara puing-puing sampah yang berbau busuk. Salah satu diantaranya adalah sebuah kepala dengan wajah tak utuh berhiaskan surai pirang panjang dan manik _aquamarin_ yang menatap kosong ke arah mereka.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue  
>They'll need dental records to identify you...<em>

_**With love,  
>U.Y.<strong>_

Tulisan besar bertinta merah itu kembali muncul, dilukiskan di balik bagian dasar muatan yang beberapa detik lalu tertutupi sampah. Sakura dan Hinata tidak perlu riwayat struktur gigi untuk mengenali sahabatnya, mereka tahu potongan-potongan tubuh itu berasal dari seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

.

_**Kediaman Hyuga**  
>14 Pebruari 2014, Pukul 07.30 PM<em>

Ada empat gadis populer di Konoha...

Uzumaki Karin―dikenal sebagai gadis yang paling pintar dari semuanya. Tahun ini seharusnya ia lulus dari Fakultas Kedokteran Universsitas Konoha, seperti yang pernah ia cita-citakan.

Yamana Ino―dikenal sebagai gadis yang paling cantik di antara semuanya. Ino adalah seorang model yang tengah naik daun, dan berpacaran dengan seorang pelukis muda terkenal sejak dua tahun lalu.

Haruno Sakura―dikenal sebagai gadis yang paling kuat dari semuanya. Juara kedua lomba karate tingkat nasional dan sangat mudah jatuh cinta jika melihat laki-laki tampan.

Hyuga Hinata―dikenal sebagai gadis paling pemalu dari semuanya. Hanya seorang gadis biasa yang mudah gugup dan memiliki rasa percaya diri yang rendah. Namun diantara para gadis ini, ia juga lah yang memiliki properti dan kekayaan yang paling banyak.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya menyatukan empat gadis dengan karakter yang cukup berbeda ini?

Kekayaaan? Kecantikan? Nama keluarga mereka di mata masyarakat? Ketiga hal itu memang bisa dijadikan faktor pendukung, namun tidak cukup untuk menjadi faktor utama.

Mereka mulai _benar-benar_ dekat setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa seorang bocah bermata kelam yang mereka cerca habis-habisan.

Rasa malu, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan... Adalah tiga hal yang sebenarnya menyatukan keempat gadis itu menjadi sahabat yang kental.

Dan sekarang, bayang-bayang masa lalu itu kembali bukan hanya untuk menteror kehidupan mereka namun juga untuk benar-benar menghabisi nyawa mereka.

Maka jangan salahkan Hinata jika ia memilih untuk memohon agar ditemani Naruto dan satu batalion pasukan dari Kepolisian Konoha, meskipun kenyataannya hanya satu orang yang dikirim ke mari.

Detektif Uchiha Sasuke telah menyuruhnya untuk meliburkan semua pekerja kecuali para pengawal yang sudah lama dipercayai klan Hyuga. Mereka tidak punya waktu memeriksa tiap pelayan yang bekerja di rumah ini satu per satu, mengingat jumlahnya yang terbilang ratusan.

Maka di hari kasih sayang ini, manshion kediaman Hyuuga yang biasanya terang benderang kini tampak seperti rumah berhantu. Detektif itu beralasan mereka tidak membutuhkan banyak penerangan jika hanya sedikit ruangan yang digunakan. Alasan yang sangat logis sebenarnya, namun kegelapan selalu membuat Hinata tak nyaman.

"Kau _err.._ oke, Hinata?"

Gadis itu tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah pria bersurai pirang yang menemaninya sedari tadi. Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil _blushing_ berat, sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan jika berada di dekat pemuda ini.

Ia, Naruto dan detektif Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah berada di ruang keluarga, menonton acara televisi membosankan itu bersama-sama. Hinata yang memakai blus dan rok panjang berwarna ungu lembut, tampak duduk santai di atas sebuah sofa kecil, sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya, masih sibuk dengan mangkuk keempat ramennya sambil sesekali mengganti saluran televisi jika ia sudah mulai bosan. Detektif Uchiha Sasuke duduk di tempat paling pojok, berdekatan dengan jendela dan pintu masuk yang terletak paling belakang.

Ia dan Naruto sebenarnya hanya duduk diam tanpa mengobrol sama sekali. Hinata benar-benar kesulitan memilih topik pembicaraan yang tepat karena itu ia memilih diam saja sambil memperhatikan pemuda ini lekat-lekat.

Naruto benar-benar tampan meski hanya mengenakan jeans belel dan kaos oblong berwarna putih sederhana. Tubuhnya yang berotot dibalut oeleh jas hitam yang biasanya dipasangkan dengan dasi dan kemeja. Namun saat dipakai Naruto, efek _blink-blinkn_ya malah bertambah berjuta kali lipat.

Bahkan setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan pemuda itu begitu menawan. Naruto akan memakan mie ramennya hanya dalam empat kali seruput, ia akan mengumpat kesal saat jeda iklan terlalu lama dan ia akan berjingkrak riang saat melihat AKB48 menyanyikan _single_ andalan mereka di televisi.

Begitu banyak yang ia tahu tentang Naruto, namun hal yang ia tidak tahu juga sama banyaknya.

Naruto menguap lebar, ia merenggangkan kedua lengannya dan memijat-mijat lehernya yang sedikit pegal. Sepotong sayuran kering berukuran kecil menempel di sudut mulutnya. Tampak tidak begitu mengganggu si empunya, namun sangat membuat risih siapapun yang mengangumi bibir yang menggiurkan itu.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya berat. Ia bisa saja tiba-tiba menyentuh sayuran kering itu dengan jarinya seperti di serial-serial drama, atau memberikannya selembar tissue dengan sopan seperti yang sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang _hime_ sepertinya. Ia sangat tergoda untuk melakukan hal gila yang pertama namun logikanya menuntut untuk melakukan hal yang kedua.

Di tengah-tengah kebimbangannya, pria bersurai raven yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka justru mengambil alih kesempatan.

"Naruto", panggil Sasuke.

Refleks laki-laki pirang itu menoleh dan disambut dengan lumatan panas pada bibirnya yang masih membuka karena terlalu kaget. Laki-laki itu memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto lalu menarik tengkuk si pirang agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Benar-benar mengabaikan raut _shock_ Hinata yang melihat adegan yang menurutnya tidak senonoh itu.

Perlu semenit penuh agar Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya. Laki-laki mengakhiri aktivitas intim mereka dengan menjilat sayuran kering di sudut kiri mulut Naruto, lalu menelannya sendiri tanpa lupa meninggalkan seringai mengejek.

"Sasuke!", protes Naruto dengan pipi merona.

"Cara makanmu seperti anak kecil saja", ujar si raven datar. "Barusan kapten Yamato menghubungiku untuk menjaga Haruno bersama Suigetsu. Juugo akan menggantikanku untuk menjaga kalian setelah aku pergi".

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba diganti?"

"Entahlah, mungkin si _pinky_ buluk itu merayu kapten atau semacamnya", jawab Sasuke cuek sambil menggedikkan bahunya cuek. Laki-laki itu mengambil mantel yang tergantung di dekat pintu, lalu pamit permisi kepada mereka berdua.

"Perlu ku antar sampai ke gerbang?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, idiot. Aku bukan perempuan!", jawabnya galak namun dengan ekspresi malu-malu

Di tengah-tengah aktivitas mereka yang sangat normal itu, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'pecundang' tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, sebelum pintu itu menutup sempurna.

Laki-laki itu... Sudah ia duga memang mengincar Naruto.

"Apa kau mau tidur saja, Hinata-chan? Aku bisa berjaga di depan pintu kamarmu kalau kau mau?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata sebenarnya hanya berhasil menangkap kata 'tidur' dan 'kamar', dua kata yang bisa membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Gadis itu menatap Naruto penuh harap, namun begitu manik saphire itu menyorotnya bagai _rontgen _sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya langsung memanas.

Mereka _benar-benar_ berdua saja saat ini dan _benar-benar _berdekatan satu sama lain, kesempatan langka yang sangat jarang terjadi. Bisa dibilang Naruto adalah tipe orang yang lebih menyukai membuat rusuh saat menonton bola daripada berkencan dengan seorang gadis.

Bukankah dari segi manapun Hinata jauh lebih baik daripada laki-laki homo yang suka memanfaatkan sifat lengah dan naif Naruto?

Pantaskah jika Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini?

Haruskah Hinata meminta Naruto untuk menjadi pacarnya?

"A-anooo, Na-naruto-kun?", bisiknya dengan terbata.

"Ya?"

"Be-begini, a-aku―_umh_―maksudku―"

Sial, mengapa ia tergagap lagi.

"Katakan saja Hinata, kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu", ujar Naruto menyemangati, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang menawan hati.

_**BLUSH!**_

Pipi Hinata semakin banyak dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memalukan ini. Seperti kebiasaannya ketika gugup, gadis itu memainkan dua jari telunjuknya seperti kincir.

"_A-ano, su-ki―"_

_**CKITTT! BRAKKK!**_

Suara keras itu terdengar begitu dekat, hingga membuat keduanya langsung berdiri dan terlonjak kaget beberapa senti.

"A-apa itu tadi?", tanya Hinata cemas.

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela dan mengintip dari balik tirai, namun tidak ada apapun yang bisa menjelaskan rasa penasaran mereka.

"Seperti suara tabrakan mobil. Aku akan mencoba mengeceknya", jawab Naruto.

Hinata gemetar ketakutan, kedua lututnya terlalu rapuh untuk menyangga badannya yang terlanjur lemas. Gadis itu hampir jatuh terduduk, jika saja Naruto tidak menopangnya dan membantunya untuk duduk di sofa.

Tangan Hinata langsung berubah sedingin es, tiba-tiba ia diingatkan akan mayat Karin yang berlumuran darah dan potongan tubuh Ino yang telah rusak dan membusuk.

_Ia tidak mau mati..._

_Ia tidak ingin mati..._

Gadis itu mencoba memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia mencengkram tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian!"

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji. Aku akan langsung kembali begitu yakin apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Ini jangan jauh-jauh ponselmu―", Naruto mengambil telepon seluler di atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"―segera telepon polisi jika aku tidak kembali dalam lima belas menit dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu ruangan ini. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan penjaga di pintu depan. Firasatku benar-benar buruk Hinata, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke"

Uchiha itu lagi...

Dulu Uemura dan sekarang Uchiha, apakah laki-laki ini tidak bisa tertarik pada seseorang yang lebih normal jika bersanding dengannya?

Naruto bersiap pergi, ia mengantongi ponselnya ke dalam saku dan bergegas akan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun begitu tangannya memegang kenop pintu, sebuah tarikan lemah pada lengan jasnya membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

"Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto khawatir. Gadis itu berdiri terdiam sambil menunduk dalam. Naruto tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya dengan baik, karena poni tebal panjangnya hampir menutupi sebagian besar wajah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin tahu, a-apakah Naruto-kun dan Uchiha-san berkencan?", tanya gadis itu.

"Eh?! _Err_, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?", Naruto nyengir salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit malu untuk mengatakan masalah pribadi ini dengan orang lain. Tapi Hinata bukan lah orang asing 'kan? Jika ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengan Naruto apapun kondisinya, maka Naruto yakin orang itu adalah Hinata.

"_Well_ begini, hubungan kami memang sedikit―kau tahu―rumit. Ia marah besar karena aku telah mengakhiri hubungan kami secara tiba-tiba dua bulan lalu. Aku berencana untuk mendapatkan maaf penuh darinya, karena itu aku mohon dukunganmu ya, Hinata-chan? Meski dingin dan egois, tapi Sasuke sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Dan perhatian".

Senyum cerah dan pandangan berbinar menghiasi wajah Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan raut kesakitan yang ditunjukkan gadis di sebelahnya.

Pemuda meminta Hinata untuk menjaga diri baik-baik sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

_**Drrrttt... drtttt...**_

_**Drrrttt... drtttt...**_

Ponsel pintar di genggaman tangannya bergetar, menampakkan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang sangat Hinata kenal.

_Temui aku di gudang belakang rumahmu sekarang.  
>Sakura<br>_

Bukankah detektif Uchiha sedang menuju ke tempatnya? Mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya?

.

.

.

Naruto berlari kecil menelusuri koridor berliku manshion Hyuga. Tempat ini ini benar-benar mirip dengan _maze _raksasa yang disamarkan menjadi rumah. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke arah belakang sampai lehernya terasa sakit, ia merasa jika seseorang telah mengamatinya dari jauh.

Pemuda pirang itu harus melewati ruangan besar yang lebih mirip _lobby_ daripada ruang tamu untuk mencapai pintu masuk utama. Ia mencapai tempat itu dalam waktu singkat, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan enam penjaga tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di teras depan.

Naruto memeriksa penjaga itu satu persatu, ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui mereka semua masih hidup dan hanya mengalami luka lebam dan patah tulang di beberapa bagian. Setelah yakin kondisi para pengawal itu baik-baik jasa, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman depan, tempat kendaraan bermotor biasanya terparkir di sana.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak ban mobil yang mengarah ke pintu gerbang, namun ia juga melihat jejak ban lain yang mengarah ke arah samping manshion, satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju kebun belakang dan gudang tua yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh kilo meter dari rumah utama.

Ah, ini semakin aneh saja...

Jika benar ada seseorang yang berusaha menyusup, maka mereka benar-benar berhasil membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto bingung.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Suara teriakan melengking membuat Naruto _lagi-lagi_ terlonjak kaget. Jeritan itu tergengar agak jauh dari tempatnya berada, namun yang membuatnya khawatir adalah gadis yang mengeluarkan jeritan itu.

_'Semoga bukan Hinata... semoga bukan Hinata', _batin Naruto cemas sambil berlari menerobos semak belukar dan pepohonan.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan temannya lagi...

.

.

.

Darah...

Banyak sekali darah...

Cairan merah tua berbau besi yang akan terlihat menakjubkan jika membanjiri tubuh para pendosa...

Ah tidak, dia bukan pembunuh...

Hanya seorang penikmat seni yang tidak menyukai belatung-belatung ini berkeliaran...

Lagipula bukankah wanita ini sendiri yang mengatakan akan lebih memilih mati berdarah-darah daripada harus melihat wajahnya yang buruk rupa?

_See_, ia dia bahkan berbaik hati mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu sepuluh tahun silam, menabraknya dengan kendaraan berat lalu menyeret tubuh lemahnya ke tempat terbengkalai ini.

Oh, ia masih ingat saat gadis ini memohon pengampunan atas nyawanya. Tak lupa mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mengucurkan air mata buayanya yang biasa. _Hell_, ia bahkan menawarkan nyawa temannya yang satu lagi sebagai pengganti.

Benar-benar membuatnya jijik...

Belatung yang satu ini harus segera dibasmi...

Layaknya seorang algojo, ia memutuskan kerongkongan dan tenggorokkan gadis itu sekaligus dengan gerakan sederhana. Menyisakan sebuah lapisan daging kecil yang cukup untuk membuat gadis ini menggantikan si hantu terkenal Nick-si kepala-nyaris-putus. Tubuh kotor gadis itu mengejang-ngejang seperti hewan yang dikurbankan, kedua tangan dan kakinya menggelepar, mulutnya yang menganga lebar mengeluarkan buih putih yang membuatnya mual.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu telah berhenti bergerak. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar dengan manik emerald yang menatap kosong udara.

Ah, bukan karya seni yang buruk... Meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih suka membuat usus gadis itu terburai dan organ dalamnya dimakan anjing liar. Tapi itu terlalu merepotkan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pakaiannya kotor lagi hanya untuk membasmi beberapa ekor belatung.

Hanya sedikit sentuhan akhir dan persiapan kecil, maka sang terkasih akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya...

Sosok itu menuliskan puisi-puisinya yang biasa di dinding gudang, lalu menendang sebuah drum dan membiarkan cairan berbau khas itu tumpah ruah ke lantai. Di sisi lain ruangan ia memotong sebuah kabel listrik dan membiarkannya menjuntai ke bawah. Kabel itu masih mengeluarkan aliran listrik dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari cairan berbau yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu sosok itu juga telah menyiapkan kejutan kecil _di atas_ sana.

Sempurna.

Tempat ini akan berubah menjadi neraka.

_**Tap... tap... tap...**_

Suara langkah kaki sampai ke indera pendengaran si pelaku. Sosok itu menyeringai keji, lalu melemparkan pisau berlumuran darah miliknya ke samping sang korban yang terbaring menyedihkan.

Dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara, sosok itu bersembunyi ke dalam balik bayang-bayang, menungggu saat yang tepat untuk menerkam.

Mangsanya pun datang, membawa sebuah batang kayu besar di tangan. Sungguh persiapan yang konyol untuk menghadapi karya kematiannya yang spektakuler.

Mangsa itu menjerit keras, jeritan menyakitkan telinga yang sanggup memanggil banteng dalam radius puluhan kilo meter. Bola matanya membulat, terpaku pada genangan merah yang membanjiri mayat sahabatnya dan sebuah pisau pirak yang tergelatak tidak jauh dari sana.

Dengan bodohnya sang mangsa maju mendekat, ia menutup mata sahabatnya yang masih terbelalak terbuka lalu mengambil pisau tajam yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sana.

Alih-alih melihat ekspresi ketakutan ataupun putus asa seperti yang ia harapkan, sang mangsa justru menatap pisau itu dengan penuh kebencian. Barangkali ia ingin tahu bagaimana benda kecil itu bisa menghabisi ketiga nyawa sahabatnya.

Gadis bodoh... Benar-benar bodoh... Ia telah terperangkap dalam jebakan ini dengan sangat sempurna.

Maka sedikit banjuran bensin, akan sangat cocok sebagai hadiahnya.

Sang pelaku berjalan menuju jendela terbuka yang bersentuhan dengan udara luar, lalu menekan sebuah tombol kecil pada remote di tangannya.

_**Peep!**_

_**SPLASH!**_

Pemancar air di bagian atas gudang tiba-tiba menyala, benda itu tidak berputar-putar namun justru menyemprot ke arah sang mangsa yang berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan. Dari bau cairan itu saja, sang mangsa bisa mengetahui jenis apa cairan ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika orang itu akan membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama ketika ia mempermalukannya.

Tak berapa lama pemancar air itu berhenti, membuat seluruh ruangan ini kini berubah menjadi bom waktu.

Apakah ini karma, dari dosa besar yang ia dan teman-temannya telah lakukan?

"Hi-hinata?", lirih suara berat tepat di belakang gadis itu.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut, namun ia segera tersenyum lega kala melihat orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja.

"Naruto-kun, kau datang...", bisiknya dengan senyuman getir.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Mengapa kau memegang pisau itu? Cepat menyingkir dari sana, Hinata! Kau berlumuran bensin!", teriak Naruto cemas.

"Tidak, aku―maksudku, kami pantas menerima semua ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan―"

_**BLAST!**_

Sebelum Naruto bisa berkata atau berbuat apapun, kobaran api menyebar secepat kilat ke seluruh ruangan itu. Naruto mencoba menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, namun sosok pemuda berambut raven―yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat situ, menahan tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Menyingkir dariku, Sasuke! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Tidak, kau mau dirimu mati, Dobe!"

"Aku tak peduli, kau mau aku berdiam diri disini seperti pengecut? Aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku lagi!", teriak Naruto nyalang.

Sasuke yang kehabisan kesabaran, sekuat tenaga menghantamkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu langsung terpelanting jauh, mendarat dengan pantat terlebih dahulu di rerumputan lembab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!", teriak Naruto. Ia memegangi pipinya yang memar karena pukulan tadi.

"Menyadarkanmu dari pemikiran bodohmu! Kalau kau ingin mati, maka aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu. Lalu aku akan bunuh diri untuk memukul kepalamu yang bodoh itu lagi di alam baka!", teriaknya sama kencang.

Jantung Naruto mencelos. Ia benar-benar lupa jika Sasuke sanggup berbuat nekat hanya agar mereka bisa bersama. Laki-laki ini bahkan rela meninggalkan posisinya yang tinggi di kepolisian Tokyo hanya untuk mencari-cari Naruto. Ia benar-benar egois karena hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melihat Naruto bangkit berdiri dari balik kelambu api. Entah apa yang digumamkan Naruto, namun laki-laki raven itu langsung memeluknya erat bahkan memberinya ciuman panas.

Entah di sadari atau tidak, laki-laki itu membawa kekasih pirangnya semakin jauh dari kobaran api. Di sela-sela ciumannya yang ia berikan pada si pirang, Sasuke memberinya tatapan merendahkan lalu menunjuk ke arah kiri, di belakang punggung Naruto.

Refleks Hinata menoleh dan mendapati puisi kematian yang dihadiahkan khusus kepadanya, hanya beberapa meter dari puisi serupa yang dihadiahkan si pelaku untuk Sakura.

_Roses are reds, violets are blue  
>You will burn into ashes with no one rescue..<em>

_**With my lovely revenge,  
>Uemura Yuusuke aka. Uchiha Sasuke.<strong>_

"Hhihiii―HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH!"

Hinata tertawa keras seperti orang gila, ia bahkan harus memegang perutnya karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

Pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang meneror mereka tanpa henti, ternyata berada tepat di depan hidung mereka selama ini . Pantas saja otopsi Karin berjalan terlalu lancar, keberadaan Ino bisa ditemukan meskipun ia pergi ke luar kota, dan dengan begitu mudah ia dan Sakura terjebak dalam rancangan kematian yang dirumuskan oleh si genius Uchiha Sasuke.

Huh, tetapi apakah ia berhak untuk mengeluh? Sejak awal, mereka lah penyebab neraka sebenarnya pada laki-laki itu bertahun lalu.

Biarlah tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, dengan begitu Naruto tidak akan membencinya...

Biarlah ia mati terbakar sampai menjadi debu, jika bisa menghapuskan rasa bersalah yang bercokor selama bertahun-tahun di dadanya.

Gadis Hyuga itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan ke arah kobaran api, berharap setiap dosa yang menyelubungi tubuhnya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit oleh benda panas dan membakar itu.

Setidaknya...

Naruto bersama orang yang _selama ini_ ia cintai.

_'Semoga kau berbahagia, Naruto-kun'_

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_

_**I know.. I know.. **_**Ending yang terburu-buru, lemon yang gak hot, dan lagi-lagi ada bashing chara yang bisa bikin ane kena flame lagi.. Muheheheh :V**

**Tapi mu gimana lagi, kuchi bukan orang yang taat aturan.. #ngekkk**

**Mohon maaf untuk mis-typo(s) dan missing word yang pasti bertebaran kayak plankton di lautan dan beberapa kesalahan dan kekurangan lainnya. **

**Hehehe, kuchi gak meriksa dua kali soalnya. Ngantuk cuy...**

**Yosh, DAMAI SNS!**

**Mind to review?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
